Our previous application Ser. No. 11/190,494 filed Jul. 27, 2006, is formed of a rolling rack which holder breaker modules that provide power that is sent over a cable to breakout boxes. The same rack can handle many different kinds of power, e.g., 115 and 220, as well as multiple different phases etc. The safety systems in the rack prevent the wrong voltage from being applied to the breakout boxes. An interlock system only supplies power after all connections are made, thereby protecting workers against being shocked during installation.
FIG. 1 illustrates the rack 100 and the previous components. LED meter module 102 may monitor the state of the different communication channels. Breaker modules such as 104 may also be used. Each of the breaker modules such as 104 provides power when it is appropriately connected to an appropriate breakout box 110. The controls within the unit will not allow power to be applied unless the proper power is configured for the proper breakout box.